<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU Day by mr_berry, mrs_berry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672330">AU Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_berry/pseuds/mr_berry'>mr_berry</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry'>mrs_berry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, AU Day, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crush at First Sight, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Square Fluff Week, Love Square Fluff Week 2020, LoveSquareFluffWeek, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square Week, basically everything is AU except hopefully for their personalities</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:28:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_berry/pseuds/mr_berry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is just too damn short to reach what she needs at the grocery store. Classic short people problems... how will Marinette solve this one?</p><p>(This was written for the ML Love Square Fluff 2020 prompt: AU Day.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love² Fluff²⁰²⁰ (ML Love Square Fluff Week 2020) [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>AU Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to all the kind commenters on yesterday's fic!! But if I am being honest, I got the sense that my last fic was not so great (which is totally fine, not every fic can be well done, especially after being written in a short time span). I'm not sure if it was because it was a crack fic, because it was Ladrien, or because I just didn't write it well, but I'm sorry if it was disappointing.</p><p>I really hope today's fic is better. I really struggled with how to end it, so my husband wrote an alternate ending for me (because my first was rushed and all over the place and just plain awful). I used a lot of what he wrote, but changed words and phrasing, but the gist stayed the same and I really appreciate his help on this! Hopefully you'll enjoy it much more than if I had gone with my original ending (not that you'll ever see the original ending lol)!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette always prided herself on being independent.</p><p>She had been single for most of her life, only having had two boyfriends, neither of which worked out. However, she was glad those had at least ended on amicable terms.</p><p>She really did enjoy the single life, though, and while she wouldn't mind a boyfriend (and, hopefully, one day a husband), there was one thing she truly hated about being single.</p><p>She hated being short and having no one to help her reach things at the grocery store!</p><p>Perhaps that was a silly reason to hate being single, but Marinette couldn't deny the awful truth of it.</p><p>Especially as she was currently being reminded of it at this very moment.</p><p>Try as she might, even as she stood on her tippy toes, she just could not reach the damn vanilla extract (and the last one, by the look of it) that she wanted to purchase for her desserts.</p><p>One time, she had even tried wearing 7-inch heels to see if that would help her dilemma with reaching grocery items.</p><p>It did not.</p><p>(It actually made things a lot worse as she nearly broke her ankles and tripped every few seconds.)</p><p>Was it really too much to ask that the shelves not be so tall? Or for there to be a step ladder nearby? Or for there to be a store clerk available at all times for short people like her?</p><p>Did the people who designed grocery stores hate short people?</p><p>Whatever the reason for the high shelving, Marinette was bitter and found it very discriminatory against vertically-challenged people.</p><p>As she continued hopping and trying to climb the shelves, she grew more and more frustrated.</p><p>It certainly didn't help that she was upset with her employer and had just had a day from hell.</p><p>Just as she was pretty sure she was about to reach it, a masculine hand appeared from behind her and plucked the very item she had been pining for.</p><p>She quickly spun around to scold the thief.</p><p>"Hey, that was mine!" she remarked accusatorily, pouting angrily.</p><p>Suddenly, she realized she was staring at a broad chest instead of a face.</p><p>Craning her neck up, she was faced with an extraordinarily handsome blond fella.</p><p>He was so dreamy, she was pretty sure he'd be appearing in her dreams tonight whether she wanted him to or not.</p><p>Still, supermodel or whatever, she was not forgiving him just because of his good looks.</p><p>The green-eyed Adonis chuckled awkwardly (and stared at her adorable expression) for a moment before explaining.</p><p>"Sorry, I was just trying to help you. It looked like you needed a hand," he said as he offered her the vanilla extract.</p><p>The outrage immediately dissipated and a smile instantly replaced her frown.</p><p>"Oh, well, thank you," she replied, embarrassed by her previous assumption and outburst. Somewhat shyly, she accepted the bottle from his hand. "Sorry for my rudeness. I was just... a little bit stressed."</p><p>"That's okay, I'm sorry I snuck up on you like that and helped you without asking if even wanted my help," he smiled and rubbed his neck a bit sheepishly.</p><p>"Oh, well, I forgive you," Marinette said. "And I'm sure if you hadn't gotten me on a day where Mr. Agreste gave me an earful, then I probably would have reacted a lot less dramatically. He's a brilliant designer, but he doesn't have the greatest attitude."</p><p>"Oh. Are you talking about Gabriel Agreste?" the man asked, his expression indifferent.</p><p>"Yes, that's him. He's truly something. I've always wanted to work with him. But I'm having some regrets about it. He is so difficult to work with. Sometimes I wonder if I should just quit and try to make a brand on my own," Marinette rambled. "But I'm just worried that I will fail and end up jobless and homeless. Well, I guess I wouldn't be homeless, since my parents said their home is always my home. But still, what 25-year-old would want to go back to their parents? Not me, that's for sure. I love them, but I want to live my own life and be independent."</p><p>Marinette suddenly became aware that she was chatting his ears off. She did tend to prattle on and on when she was nervous. And, boy, did this man make her nervous.</p><p>The blond just smiled sweetly at her, not interrupting her or even looking fed up. Still, Marinette felt a little guilty making him listen to a complete stranger.</p><p>"I'm sorry, here I am ranting to you and we don't even know each other's names. I'm Marinette," she introduced and offered a handshake.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Marinette." He gently grasped her hand, and then bowed down and gently brushed his lips against her knuckles. "I'm Adrien. And no need to apologize. I was quite enjoying your life story, Princess."</p><p>Marinette's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burn at the kiss and nickname. And seeing him more up close, he looked even more beautiful and... oddly familiar.</p><p>"H-Hi Adrien... um, has anyone ever told you that you look exactly like Gabriel Agreste's son?" she observed innocently, not at all thinking that it was, in fact, Gabriel's son.</p><p>(Because that would be an awful coincidence.)</p><p>Adrien smiled wryly, then looked down as if he was trying to avoid her stare.</p><p>"I have heard that before," he admitted with a shrug.</p><p>"I'm not surprised. You could be his doppelgänger," she mused.</p><p>He sighed, figuring he probably shouldn't lie to this very honest stranger who was quite attractive.</p><p>"Or... I could actually be him."</p><p>"Hmm, I would believe it," she murmured. Then, something clicked in her mind and she gasped. "Wait a second, your name is Adrien? And Gabriel's son's name is Adrien... oh my goodness, you're Adrien Agreste, aren't you?"</p><p>Adrien laughed awkwardly and nodded. He always hated when people recognized him. They usually started acting very differently around him once they learned who he was and who he was related to.</p><p>"Wow, I'm so sorry. I just bad mouthed your father. What I said was true, but I shouldn't have said it to you. I'm so sorry for being such a jerk!" Marinette groaned, covering her face with her hands, as she freaked out over how horrible this whole meeting was going.</p><p>Adrien must hate her. She accused him of being a food thief, then rambled on and on about herself, not to mention she insulted his father!</p><p>She was never going to be able to show her face at this grocery store again. She would probably need to move cities just to ensure she would never accidentally encounter him again.</p><p>She was startled to hear him laughing again. Did she say something funny?</p><p>"Actually, it's refreshing to hear some honesty for once. Usually anyone within my hearing distance only sings him—and me—praises. It's kind of tiring being around fake people who lie to get on my good side," he reassured her. "I like you, Marinette. You seem like a good and honest person."</p><p>Marinette peeked at him between her fingers.</p><p>"Really?" she timidly asked.</p><p>"Really, really." He winked. "Hey, if you're interested, maybe we could get a coffee together?"</p><p>Marinette felt herself flush. Was this handsome son-of-her-boss really asking her out?</p><p>Removing her hands from her face, she tucked a hair behind her ear and clutched her purse nervously.</p><p>"I'd love to."</p><p>They exchanged numbers and adoring stares.</p><p>"Hey, um, there's a few other things I couldn't reach. Would you mind...?"</p><p>"I'd be more than happy to offer you my services again, My Lady. Just lead the way," he said, giving her a 'lady's first' gesture.</p><p>Marinette giggled, then made her way to other parts of the store.</p><p>As they walked, they chatted some more.</p><p>"So, Adrien, what brings you to this grocery store? I've never seen you here before."</p><p>"Well, to be honest, up until now I've had staff who cooked my meals. But recently, I grew tired of it. I want to do things by myself and do what I want to do. So, I finally quit my modeling job that my father forced me to have, found a different job elsewhere, and moved into an apartment that I chose for myself. So, I'm completely new to this area. And new to buying groceries. And new to cooking... and new to mostly everything that comes with being an independent adult," he explained. It was a little embarrassing to admit how helpless he was after being coddled (trapped) for years under his father's strict care, but Marinette did not seem to be judgmental so he felt safe divulging this information.</p><p>Marinette paused as she pointed to the next high-up item that she needed.</p><p>Adrien stepped closer to her to grab the item.</p><p>Marinette mutely gasped at their close proximity.</p><p>He smelled so good.</p><p>Her brain short-circuited for a moment and then she shook her head to regain focus.</p><p>He offered her the can he grabbed off the shelf.</p><p>"Thanks again for your help," she smiled sweetly, taking the can of soup that she had been trying to reach last time she went grocery shopping. "And it sounds tough. If I may speak frankly, I know firsthand how difficult your father can be, so I'm glad you were able to move out and make your own decisions. If you need any help—any at all—you can always ask me. I've been on my own for years and I love it. But it can be a little bit... lonely sometimes, so I'd be happy to have you over and give you some pointers. Uh, but only if you want to, of course!"</p><p>Marinette blushed again at her boldness. This man was still basically a stranger and she was already inviting him over to her place. It was as if all sense and reason flew out the window when it came to Adrien.</p><p>"Thank you, Marinette. That is so thoughtful and means a lot to me. Hopefully, after we get to know each other a little more, I can take you up on that offer," he replied with a grateful smile.</p><p>Marinette wondered how anyone could be so considerate, sweet, good at listening, and attractive at the same time. If her first impression was anything to go on, Adrien was husband material. He was so sensitive, easy to talk to, honest, kind, generous, helpful and understanding towards others... not to mention a total dreamboat...</p><p>"Do you need anything else?" Adrien asked, abruptly snapping Marinette out of her daydream.</p><p>"Oh! N-No I have everything now, thank you," she stammered, embarrassed to have been entirely lost in thought about a man she just met. "What about you, require any assistance with dinner tonight?"</p><p>"Thanks for the offer, but I think I have everything I need for a recipe I am trying out tonight," he said proudly as they made their way towards the checkout.</p><p>"Is that right? Are you considering becoming a chef?" Marinette quipped.</p><p>She gave the cashier a quick and friendly greeting as she began placing her items on the cashier belt. Adrien helped her and then placed the few food items he had picked up on the belt as well.</p><p>"Hmm, who knows what the future holds for me now?" Adrien pondered sombrely, but with a forced smile so as not to worry Marinette. The future held so many unknowns now that he had fled from his father's cage. He would need to do a lot of thinking and planning to decide where exactly to go from here.</p><p>"Well, I'm sure you would make an amazing chef," Marinette reassured cheerfully, taking notice of his clearly fake smile. Finished scanning the groceries, the cashier told Marinette her total and she paid with a quick tap of her debit card. "I bet with some practice, a little guidance, and a lot of diligence, you could be anything you put your mind to!" She winked.</p><p>"With that level of support, how could I not?" Adrien chuckled, feeling encouraged by Marinette.</p><p>Marinette giggled distractedly in response as she began clumsily struggling to pack all her food into her reusable grocery bags. Adrien took the opportunity to help her, which she was grateful for.</p><p>After they finished packing her purchases, Marinette came to the unfortunate conclusion that she might have bought a little more than she could comfortably carry.</p><p>Seeing Marinette's slight predicament, Adrien offered gently, "Do you need any help bringing those to your apartment?"</p><p>"Oh, well I—wouldn't—<em>oof</em>—want to bother—<em>ugh</em>—you," Marinette spoke between groans as she tried lifting all of her heavy bags.</p><p>Yeah, she was basically screwed if she tried to do this on her own. But she didn't want him to feel forced to help her.</p><p>"It's not a problem at all," Adrien laughed, tapping his credit card after the cashier gave him his total. "I can help bring the bags to your car, then I can follow you to your apartment to help bring them inside. If that's okay with you, of course."</p><p>"Thank you, that would be a huge help," Marinette responded appreciatively and a little sheepishly, picking up some of her bags.</p><p>Once Adrien had loaded his bags onto his muscular arms, as well as the rest of hers, they made their way out to the parking lot.</p><p>One thing was for certain about that night: Adrien would definitely be appearing in Marinette's dreams!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope this was an improvement over yesterday's fic! But if not, please don't be shy to let me know what you really think—feel free to write an anonymous comment or message me on Tumblr (<a href="https://mrs-berry.tumblr.com">mrs-berry</a>).</p><p>Also, random question: do people just love Lila salt fics? I swear that the fics with the most kudos and comments are often Lila salt fics. For me, I don't completely understand the appeal. I don't like Lila, but I prefer fluffy and happy salt-free fics. That's not to say that there aren't tons of great Lila salt fics, because they are, but I just don't know why they're as popular as they are. This is a genuine question, I am not interested in fighting or anything like that, I just want to understand why people love Lila salt.</p><p>Anyway, thanks for reading!! And for those who comment, it always makes my day!! ❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>